


A Step Ahead

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: After the Master's death, the Doctor meets him again.





	A Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! <3

"I didn't expect to see you again."

False cheerfulness, the Master noticed. Too exaggerated. He didn't comment on it. It would be more fun to see where things went.

"I am always a step ahead of you, Doctor. Often several."

The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to look casual.

"Well, you know, _I'm_ from _your_ future, so..."

"So, it is quite telling that you are the one surprised."

"Oh, you give yourself far too much credit. Why are you acting so smug, anyway?"

The Master smiled slowly at him.

"Whatever I did," he said, "I won."


End file.
